Miku has gone MAD!
by nekopyon
Summary: This is what will happen when Miku becomes insane...and maybe find someone who is in love with this dark side of hers?
1. Chapter 1

Again. It happened again. She looked down to her bruises, eyes seemingly unfazed, though her heart was twisted by hate. _Hate_. _Ah yes, _she thought. _Yes, hate was a word she knew the best. _Hate was also what she harbored for the woman in front of her.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? HATSUNE MIKU! YOU PIECE OF TRASH! JUNK!" The woman, more accurately her stepmother, threw her slipper at the teal-haired girl. The girl winced, holding her head, but she still managed a glare at the woman.

"HOW DARE YOU PIECE OF JUNK LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT?! I didn't raise you for nothing you know! Look at all this luxury! Good clothes, good food, I even sent you to the most prestigious school in this place! What more could you ask for?"

_Freedom_, a little voice whispered.

Freedom. Ah, of course. That was her greatest desire. Yes. She was willing to trade everything for that freedom that was out of reach. Even though she could go out alone, her stepmother always gave her a sense that she was no more than a prized bird trapped in a cage. Miku didn't have friends too. She wanted friends, though. She yearned for them. For someone to be able to understand her. Yet, no one wanted to befriend her. It was her fault in a way, though, she admitted. Years of abuse by her stepmother had jaded her. She threw away feelings, emotions. She was cold to everyone.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" The woman banged Miku against a wall. Her head collided with the hard cement, leaving bloodstains on the sky-blue wall. Miku gritted her teeth, not yet willing to do it. _One more time, just once,_ she promised herself.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" The woman kicked her in the stomach, causing the petite girl to cough blood. The woman then slapped Miku repeatedly, laughing sadistically. This was it. Miku's barrier cracked, and she whipped it out without hesitation. The blade of the silver dagger slit through the woman's throat, drawing blood. Miku then stabbed her stepmother repeatedly, laughing maniacally as the woman before her screamed, shrieked, and pleaded.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Miku chanted happily while plunging the dagger repeatedly into the woman's stomach.

Blood stained the expensive carpet, while still more flowed from the fatal wounds. Miku giggled, when her stepmother finally stopped thrashing, a look of horror on her face.

"Aww, your dirty blood got on my teal hair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...I found a weird way to continue this story...So every chapter will be a short drabble-ish thingy that still has connection with every other chapter.**

* * *

Miku gasped for air. The authorities would be after her soon, very soon. She knew. Her stepmother was quite an important person after all. Though she knew that, the girl leaned against the grimy walls of the alley, dirtying her black cape in the process. She was just too tired, too tired to continue, to keep up with this cat-and-mouse chase, which she was certain she would lose.

_No,_ Miku thought, pushing back the hood of her cape, teal hair tumbling out of its hastily tied bun, _No, I can't be caught. Never. I still have so many things I want to do._

With that thought, the girl pushed on, but she could only see black.

Len wrinkled his nose as he carried the garbage with the very tips of his hands. Why did their butler have to have a day off? Now he had to do everything, including throwing the stinky garbage out. Tossing it towards the dirty wall, he turned, ready to rush back to wash his hands; he was stopped by a groan from the wall. Walls didn't make noises, did they? Len approached the wall cautiously.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...another drabble-ish chapter! I think I'm starting to like writing such random drabbles!**

* * *

Miku fidgeted nervously in the comfortable wooden chair while Rin made up her hair. She had woken up, confused as to where she was, and was nervous when she saw how extravagantly everything was.

_Len approached the wall cautiously. _

"_HEY LEN! HOW DARE YOU THROW GARBAGE ON ME!" Rin, his ever crazy twin sister popped up from where the wall groaned, and threw the trash bag covering her somewhere._

"_Rin! What are doing here?" Rin rolled her eyes._

"_I'm doing something awesome, which a sissy like you doesn't need to know."_

_Len was about to retort, when another groan, this time higher-pitched, came from where Rin threw the bag._

And here she was, with absolutely no idea why and how she got here, except that she knew someone carried her here. Definitely. And it couldn't be the girl called...Ri? Ria? Lin?...Oh wait, it was Rin. Rin Kagamine.

And if her memory didn't fail her...then it meant that her twin counterpart was here as well.

The boy who was wanted by girls over the country: the famous Len Kagamine.

"Hey Rin, has she woken —" The wooden door creaked opne, and a mop of blonde appeared.

Forest teal clashed with sea blue.

Miku couldn't help but be attracted to those eyes, and their owner.

Nor could Len.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! No idea if that actually was one, but who cares~**

**Reviews, nya?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is probably shorter than the others. And for some reason, the style of writing is like the one in my story 'The Rose and The Nightingale'. I have no reason why.**

* * *

He fell in love with the tealette; the one called Miku Hatsune. She was a petite girl of sixteen, the same age as himself, with proper etiquette and manners. He loved her so, but couldn't show it. After all, he was engaged with someone called Neru Akita, someone he had never met before.

He wonders frequently where she goes every night, under the moon.

* * *

Len Kagamine, the heartthrob of every girl in the country. Sure, she had heard rumors of him before, but she hadn't seen him before. Now she knew why girls loved him. He was handsome, with his blonde hair and cerulean eyes, she couldn't deny that. After all, she had fallen in love herself.

She knows he wonders where she goes at night.

She discovered the joy of killing; of listening to your victims begging for mercy, and then deny them cruelly. It was enjoyable. She was the predator, and them the prey.

* * *

**Hmm...I think I like violent Miku. :3 A lot.**

**Reviews, nya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right...let's see, some parts are pretty gore-ish, so yeah. I think this one is at least longer than the previous chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

She met _her _today.

Thinking of it, he quickens his footsteps. The clack-clack of his heels resounds off the richly decorated walls.

Hurriedly avoiding maids and butlers, he rushes down the stairs, skidding to a halt in front of wooden red door.

* * *

Neru Akita was a little snot.

That was what she thought of his fiancée.

She snorts lightly at the girl's imaginary face.

That blonde girl had everything: riches, friends, freedom, parents, as well as a fiancée, a sweet and caring fiancée, furthermore.

But she was so stuck-up and greedy.

Akita wanted even more, she could tell, from the looks the girl gave to the various gold ornaments in the Kagamine mansion.

Taking aim carefully, she raises her hand and releases the dart.

It makes a 'thunk' sound on the wooden wall, striking Akita's left eye. She smirks triumphantly and aims for the girl's forehead this time.

He surprises her by suddenly rapping on the door.

After carelessly shouting a "Come in!", she releases the dart.

It zooms right past his nose, inches away and strikes the girl's forehead without mercy.

He laughs at the piece of paper with Akita's face hastily scribbled on it. She joins in with his laughter, but hers is more...maniacal and high-pitched.

He doesn't notice the sharp blade she's fingering under her pure white bed sheets, nor does he notice the dark look that comes over her pale face.

Outside the window, however, someone else does.

* * *

She goes out to 'hunt' again that night, this time running swiftly towards the Akita household.

The previously pale yellow mansion becomes blood-red overnight.

She has to admit, she enjoyed torturing - and killing - Akita.

The sight of the girl's eyes becoming a thick mushy substance; her arms being slowly skinned; her face over-ridden with darts as sharp as a cutting knife.

Even now, as she runs back to the Kagamine household, white cloth splattered with blood, she still can't help but feel over-joyed, thrilled by the exhilaration.

Laughing softly, she jumps into the window of her room to change out of her bloody nightgown.

* * *

**So. Miku has become officially mad! /shot Ok, she'****s already mad from when she killed her step-mum.**

**Who thinks that this is a dark chapter? -nekopyon raises hand- -she slaps herself- It's obvious it's a dark chappie! ^v^**

**Reviews, nya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So an early ****update! Yay!**

* * *

Miku turned a corner into a grimy alley, walking quickly. Poorly-hidden footsteps sounded behind her, stopping when she did.

The tealette smirked lightly, turning yet another corner. She knew these alleys like the back of her hand; her stalker? Maybe not so much, but with her...she couldn't tell. That girl always sneaked out of the mansion to do something, after all.

Miku slunk to the corner on her right, then hid there, waiting for her stalker – "Or rather, should I say, Detective Rin?"

Rin ripped off the hood, and adjusted her bow on the top of her head. She flashed a crooked grin at the tealette, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Murderer Miku."

Miku raised her eyebrow. "For how long have you been following me?" Rin tapped her finger against her chin, thinking. "Perhaps...from when you first met Akita, and then killed her?"

The tealette frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about." It was true. Maybe it was just that it happened so long ago. "Wait...Oh, I remember! It was wonderful, killing Len's first fiancée. But I think the other kills were even better." Her eyes darkened at the mention of Len's past fiancée**s. **

"Well, it was five years ago, so I'm surprised that you could still remembered." Rin clapped her hands, smiling all the while.

"Does that mean that you've followed me for...five years? You must have gathered pretty much information and evidence to send me to jail already." Miku waved her hand.

"Hm, well, much as I would **love **to, I still can't. I mean, you are my sister-in-law, and you must have experienced something that made you go through all this, right? Tell me why you were in the alleys, when we first found you." Rin crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No."

* * *

**So, one more thing I forgot: Time is different each chapter (Yes, I'm just impossibly lazy to write out what happened over a span of five years).**

**And so, Miku became Len's wife! Yay! Boo! Too bad Miku is a psychopathic murderer! Meh. **

**Reviews, nya~ They make me really happy! **

**P.S. I'm thinking of making a sequel for this story...for what, you just have to see! But this story is not completed. NO IT'S NOT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! ;-; I'm sorry for not updating earlier...**

* * *

Miku patted the head of her son – Len's son – gently. She smiled down at the sleeping baby, and her gaze flickered to the bloodied knife at her side.

A few strands of blonde hair fluttered gently down on the floor. She frowned at the sight of the hair.

"No no, Rin-chan, you're not supposed to dirty the floor." The tealette scolded.

She stepped down the richly decorated hallways. Splashing sounds were made, whenever her foot stepped into a puddle. Miku wandered around the mansion, her teal hair trailing behind her.

"Ne...why is it so silent? I'm scared..." Miku whispered, stroking her baby's head – Mikuo, she decided to name him.

It stank. Miku wrinkled her dainty nose. "Where is the butler? He's supposed to clean this up!" Miku pouted, heading for the basement.

She paused in front of the basement door, thinking about something. The tealette turned around and went out of the mansion, breathing in the cool night air. She set the baby down on the stone steps, as well as an envelope, and then smiled sadly at him.

Miku entered the basement. She stepped in front of a small closet, and opened its doors.

She greeted her smiling Len, and raised the knife. "Hey Len...I'm back."

With that, she plunged the knife deep in her chest.

The Kagamine mansion was then forever silent, red coating its walls.

* * *

**That was a really epic ending, in my opinion. Is this counted as an open-ended ending? **

**The sequel's gonna come soon...I hope! **


End file.
